Episode 8201 (12th July 2018)
Frank is furious after discovering Megan cheated on him with Graham, and breaks off his engagement to her before hunting Graham down. Moira rushes to Matty's bedside, but receives the cold shoulder. Lachlan searches for the Conman but has no luck. Plot Frank questions if Charity's allegations are true. Megan apologises and protests it meant nothing. Vanessa is disgusted to learn Tracy already knew about Megan and Graham. Outside, Frank confronts Graham and demands to know how long his affair with Megan has been going on for. The heartbroken sweet packer then ends his relationship with Megan. Moira rushes to Matty's bedside although Matty admits to Moira that he told the hospital not to bother calling her as he didn't think she would come. Vanessa is angered Charity humiliated her dad like that, although Charity believes she's done Frank a favour. Megan follows Frank to Tug Ghyll where Frank asks her why she cheated if it meant so little. Megan again apologises but reminds Frank he did cheat first. Megan believes she and Frank can get through this but Frank doesn't think so. Moira is glad the hospital rang her, reminding Matty she's still his mum no matter what. As Lachlan returns to Wishing Well Cottage, he receives another text from the mystery number so heads out again. Moira wonders if Matty was attacked because he's transgender but Matty insists he was just mugged. Megan storms up to Charity as she's putting the rubbish out. When Charity makes a jibe about Frank, Megan punches her to the ground, knocking a tooth out in the process. Charity vows Megan will pay for this. Megan doesn't see how things can get any worse and reminds Charity she's hurting Eliza too, commenting her daughter has enough to deal with already. Charity hits back that she isn't the only one with a disabled child but she left hers. Megan is stunned as Charity reveals she had a baby who she thought was dead but he wasn't and now he wants nothing to do with her. Tracy tells Frank she kept Megan and Graham's secret as she was trying to stop him getting hurt over nothing. As they wait at a dentist's office, Megan reminds Charity that Robbie forgave her so maybe her son can forgive her too. Moira asks Matty what happens if he wants children. Matty doesn't but states there are lots of ways people can have children these days. Moira is doing her best to understand what Matty is going through but is scared about all the drugs he's taking to transition. Matty explains he's scared for himself if he doesn't transition. When Moira accidentally calls Matty "Hannah", he orders his mother to leave, telling her he releases her from her responsibilities. Megan advises Charity to fight to get her son back. Charity suggests Megan takes her own advice and fights for Frank. Lachlan sits in his car outside a crematorium watching who's coming and going. Upon returning to the village, Charity tells Vanessa that when she's with her, she's the best version of herself. Vanessa jokingly questions how hard Megan hit Charity. Matty wants to discharge himself but Moira begs him to stay in hospital overnight. She even suggests Matty comes back to the farm for a few days, telling him she's always going to love him and although she might not always get it right, she'll try. Megan bangs at the door of Tug Ghyll hoping to talk to Frank but Tracy tells her it's too late as Frank has left. Cast Regular cast *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Doctor - Maya Barcot *Nurse - Lee Garrett *Dental Nurse - Lauren Griffin *Pensioner - Jeannie Crowther Locations *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom and car park *Main Street *Unknown hospital in Leeds - Ward *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown dental practice *Mapel Hall Crematorium - Exterior *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes